


Seeing Red & Turning Blue [ORIGINAL DRAFT]

by Cowbario



Series: Super Form Guardian AU [1]
Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, Mario is Sonic’s Dad, Peach is Sonic’s Mom, STC is malding, Sexual References, Sonic has put up with these two since he was 9, Super Forms Guardian AU, Super is one cool surfer dude, and other minor appearances - Freeform, basically they’re like ghosts sonic talks to, may make more stuff for em, or basically, shawty’s like a melody in my head, sorry for all the tags fellas!!!, the other characters don’t show up too often, with relationships too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowbario/pseuds/Cowbario
Summary: Dealing with the stress and guilt of not saying anything to the girl he likes is already enough.Getting told that from himselves is much worse.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario (Nintendo) & Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Super Form Guardian AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Seeing Red & Turning Blue [ORIGINAL DRAFT]

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god guys i don’t write angst this often but like i just keep DOING it???????
> 
> this story is my frustration for a lack of sonaze olympics, so i will carry the torch myself. also, sonic can see super sonic and fleetway super, but to make them visible costs him some chaos energy, which tires him out.
> 
> (Italic) Super = Mainline Super Sonic  
> (Bold) Fleetway/STC = Sonic the Comic’s Super Sonic
> 
> without further adue, enjoy the admittedly short intro! (i rewrote this at least 15 times)

_Athlete’s Village, Tokyo_

**“This prancing about like a headless chicken has gotta stop, you know.”**

“Hmph.”

_“C’mon dog, despite how good you—I—WE are at it, you can’t run away from this. Not anymore, bud.”_

This was not what Sonic signed up for when he got his team together for the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games. Gold medals? Absolutely. A place to kick back and relax? Yes please.

His two Super forms telling him to bite the bullet over one thing he can do, _WHENEVER_ he pleases? God, fuck no.

**“Look pal. I get it. You’re all cool and shit, one bad motherfucker who does what he pleases. However, you forget that _I_ am _you_ , which means that _I_ want _you_ to get your own head outta your ass for once.” **The yellow-orange sharp-as-knives spikes on his body bristled in frustration. He crossed his arms, scowling at the Blue Blur moping about on a couch. Gritting his sharp fangs, STC tapped his red sneaker on the ground, red swirling pupils focused on the cobalt Mobian.

_“Gonna have to agree with ol’ Fleetway on that one, dude. You’ve been dodgin’ this for what reason again? It’s totally bogus you’re just throwin’ in the towel. Not like you to do that,”_ The glowing gold hedgehog floated over beside to where the Fastest Thing Alive was laying there, zoned out of his mind. _“e_ SPECIALLY _considerin’ that uh, you were just goin’ on and on to us ‘bout this whole thing, home skillet.”_ Super raised his brow and looked toward Sonic with a somewhat smug smirk on his face, hands on his hips.

Groaning, the blue hedgehog flipped over on his side, very interested in staring at the green cushions of the couch rather than just talking about his apparent lack of self commitment to this stupid, dumb, amazing, beautiful—

“Gah! Whatever, man. You two are thorns in my side. Can’tcha just leave a guy be?” Green eyes scrunched shut, Sonic tried his best to shut out the two Chaos energised beings stuck with him. Foolish and stupid, considering the fact they’re a part of him, but that’s just how he rolls.

_“We ain’t droppin’ this, my brother in blue.”_ A stern look crossed Super’s face, his chilli red eyes baring into Sonic’s back like a cattle prod. _“Like for real, you told me AND STC that_ ‘she’s all that, and a bag of chips!’ _, right after your mondo boating adventure.”_ The 1990’s came out full force to hammer down the point. The spiked up shining spikes of the hedgehog stood up in pride, as he crossed his arms with a satisfied smile on his face.

**“Despite me posi-tively _LOATHING_ your way of speaking…you are 110% correct on that one,” **Stomping his way over to the animal, STC’s tattered glove roughly pushed outward, a fiery aura surrounding his blue counterpart, flipping him over and off the couch onto the tiled wooden floor. **“you oughta get your shit together, buddy. Or at least tell somebody that _ISN’T_ us, or more accurately speaking, your own goddamn self.”**

Clasping his hands over his furry dark blue ears, the teenager growled and clenched his teeth in frustration, his eye twitching. Can’t a guy just mope in peace, for Gaia’s sake?!

_“No, you canNOT, cuz. What’s this solvin’, don’t answer that; NOTHIN’. You ain’t gettin’ squat done ‘bout it. And frankly, me and my associate here have had it—”_ The yellow hedgehog began to hover upwards, holding his hand up like he was measuring something. _“up to HERE with you being too much of a total SQUARE over this one li’l thing.”_

Grabbing a couch cushion, he slammed it over his head, trying everything he could think to block out what he knew was right.

**“Yeah, and stop trying to ignore us, dipshit! We’ve been asking, BEGGING, _PLEADING_ you to get your big boy pants on and JUST FUCKING—ASK HER OUT, MAN! IS IT THIS HARD? HUH? YOU CAN’T JUST, PLAN IT OUT? Oh, but that’s NERD stuff, right? Only the, COOLEST, BADDEST sons of bitches do it freestyle!”**

Shut up.

_“Listen dude. I’m usually the wrangler in this situation, but I’m gonna have to join in on this one._ WHY _are you so stubborn over this, man?! Like, C’MON! This may be cruel of me, but I’m about to open a can on ya if you don’t at the VERY least, tell SOMEBODY else. You haven’t told Tails, you haven’t told Knuckles, GAIA MAN, YOU AIN’T EVEN TOLD POPS YET! And he was IN your position!”_

Shut the **fuck** up.

**“You’re lucky I respect you JUST enough not to put your ass on the fucking pavement as a little blue splatter. You wanna tussle over this some more? Or are you clinging to whatever _tubular_ molecule you’ve got left, trying to be a rebellious little _PRICK_?”**

**_~~FUCK IT.~~ _ ** ~~~~

“ALRIGHT! ALLLLright. Fine! You pieces of shit want me to do it so bad, huh? That what you fuckin’ want from me, huh? You REALLY think I should waltz over to her room, look her in her gorgeous, golden godforsaken eyes and say— _‘Hey baby, are you Labyrinth Zone? ‘cause I wanna drown in you.’—_ because I _WILL, RIGHT FUCKING NOW, YOU CAN WATCH ME DO THIS WITH YOUR STUPID ASS ‘ANGEL AND DEVIL’ BULLCRAP! AND I WON’T EVEN—_ ”

Time stopped.

“—And I w-won’t even…”

Time started going backwards.

“…w-won’t…”

Time…spent.

“…no…I…I-I couldn’t have n…not..”

Doing nothing.

“…”

The pair of Chaos energised hedgehogs shared a confused, afraid glance.

_“…So—”_

He was gone.

His chance had passed.

Nothing.

The two yellow red-eyed hedgehogs shared a look of panic, before dispersing into nothing but sparkles and stars.


End file.
